


The Aldus Project

by StationeryKid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also yes this is my Self Insert Hi I’m Chris, Angst, Blood, Blue Blood, Fluff, Future AU, Guns, How many ways can I tag Hank, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I know this is already based in the future, I mean hell it’s more than implied but h e l l, I swear I know some things, I try to be funny just bare with me please, I will say that it’s a mostly pacifist ending, More tags to be added, Mostly...., No Sex, No Smut, Post Ending, Some Humor, Thirium, Trauma, Violence, backstories, cursing, don’t make me specify please there are fourty endings, eventually......., implied crushes, like a few years after the events of the game, like a lot I curse like a sailor and so does Hank, not in my Christian Minecraft Server, puns probably, some more angst, things get violent sometimes my dudes tread lightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StationeryKid/pseuds/StationeryKid
Summary: AX700 “Aldous”Designed by CyberLife for Home Assistance.*I will be taking notes on the android’s behavior and making records of our conversations as I work with him. I don’t know what he looks like yet because I specifically ordered CyberLife to ‘surprise me’ when they ship my order. The only thing they wanted was a name and a preference of male or female, so I know that he’ll be a male AX700 model and I chose the name ‘Aldus’. The spelling was changed to ‘Aldous’ for programming’s sake I guess but it’s still the same name so I don’t really care. Aldous should be here soon, today possibly. I tried to tidy things up around here so that he understands that he won’t be doing all the chores... God the garbage stank! Maybe if he can turn off his sense of smell or something, he’ll be doing that next time...





	1. Entries 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to mention that while I have several entries completed, I am not finished with this story! I’m kind of just having fun with it but I have a tons of ideas so keep an eye out if you like what you see!

Day one

*Aldous is finally here. He called me by my full name and greeted me as ‘Miss’. I told him to just call me ‘Chris’, but I don’t think he understands that I’m trying to be his friend. I have the audio of the conversation here:  
\- “Okay sooo... Aldous should be here in a minute or two I’m pretty excited actually. Hopefully my mission will— well I can’t talk too much about that, but hopefully things go well. I’m trying to wear out the name a little— Aldous’s name— just so it comes naturally to me. I don’t want to stutter too much, ya know? I want him to feel at home... Aldous Aaaawwwllddooooouss Alyalyaldonshpeal—“  
\- *Ding dong Bing bong*  
\- “Oh that’s him!”  
\- *Click! Ka-chunk!*  
\- “Hey! You’re Aldous right?”  
\- “Yes. And you are Christina [Redacted]. It’s nice to meet you Miss [Redacted].”  
\- “Ah, you don’t have to be so formal man, just call me Chris! It’s easier to remember anyway. Come inside! Welcome home!”  
\- “Thank you... you should know that my memory does not falter so there is nothing that’s comparably more or less difficult for me to remember.”  
\- *Ka-chunk! click!*  
\- “Really? That’s cool but I’d still prefer Chris or Christina over Miss [Redacted].”  
\- “Understood.”  
\- “...So go on, make your self comfortable!”  
\- “Don’t misunderstand, I am not a visitor. I am your home assistant android—“  
\- “Who will be living here and should probably get comfortable with his surroundings.”  
\- “Alright....”  
\- “...W-woah, woah man are you alright?!”  
\- “I’m perfectly fine. It may seem irregular for my eyes to twitch like this but I am simply scanning my surroundings, or getting ‘comfortable’.”  
\- “Then this is how you get comfortable in new places?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Alright I have to get used to that then, sorry!”  
\- “Don’t be sorry. 28% of people show concern when they first notice an android’s way of ‘getting comfortable’, so it’s a rather common reaction.”  
\- “...Only 28?”  
\- “Yes. Is that upsetting?”  
\- “Well a little, yeah. You could be having a seizure or something!”  
\- “No worries. I’m programmed without any sort of disorder like epilepsy and will not have a seizure.”  
\- “People don’t know that though why wouldn’t... I’m going off on a tangent, sorry.”  
\- “It’s quite alright.”  
\- “... I should show you to your room actually, it’s over this way.”  
*Aldous didn’t expect his own room at all but seemed happy anyway. It’s concerning because I can’t tell if he’s acting happy to make me happy or if he’s genuine. He was surprised to hear that I’d be doing chores with him and that I had already done all the required chores for the day. I knew that was genuine but... I don’t know. But he’s here and he’s super nice. I’m happy about that....  
Aldous has blue eyes. He’s got dark hair and fairly dark skin or “almond” skin as his manual says, but his eyes are blue. I’ve always liked blue eyes. I told CyberLife to surprise me and I think this little detail was intentional... how would they have known though?

Day Two

*Aldous made me breakfast today. It was nice of him but I didn’t really expect it. I guess I should have, but when he knocked on my bedroom door at nine in the morning I nearly fell out of bed. Guess I forgot that there’s another person here now but back on the topic. He made an omelet and it was better than anything I could have made but I had to tell him that he didn’t have to cook for me. Of course he was confused but if I’m the one eating then I should be the one cooking right? I told him we could work together on things like cooking but I’m still worried. I want him to understand.  
He asked me for orders so I told him to do something he likes. He didn’t know what that meant. He doesn’t know what he likes yet. He was at least able to ask me what I like to do so I listed off things like drawing, listening to music, talking with friends, the generic answers really. He said he might try to pick up a hobby, which is a good step forwards but I’m not sure if a ‘hobby’ will just be another chore. Here’s to hoping though.  
I had to sit out on the back porch and get some air while I worked on things and Aldous joined me after a few minutes. He must be so bored here...:  
\- *...shuff-shuff-click!*  
\- “Oh hey man.”  
\- “Hello Chris.”  
\- “Whatcha up to?”  
\- “I found the kitchen sink to be a little dirty and cleaned it. There doesn’t seem to be anything else for me to do yet. Perhaps I’ll reevaluate the house later.”  
\- “Oh dude, you don’t have to do that. If the house is good then it’s good, yeah?... here, sit with me for a bit. Let’s just chat.”  
\- “Thank you.”  
\- “No probl—“  
\- *Thump*  
\- “Oh shit! I didn’t expect— I’m so sorry!”  
\- “It’s quite alright. Androids don’t feel pain. I am sorry for breaking your lawn chair.”  
\- “No don’t be! That was bound to happen anyway, I just didn’t think— I thought I’d break it I’m sorry— use the other one! I’ll get rid of the old thing myself later.”  
\- “Alright. You don’t have to apologize. I am unscathed.”  
\- “... is that one alright?”  
\- “Seeing that it hasn’t broken, yes.”  
\- “Tch! That’s good I’m glad... hey can I ask you a question Aldous?”  
\- “Of course.”  
\- “What’s your favorite color?”  
\- “... I don’t think I have a preference.”  
\- “If you ever do have a favorite color, can you tell me what it is?”  
\- “I will put that in my agenda—“  
\- “No, I’m... I’m asking you to do things on your own terms man.”  
\- “I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”  
\- “I want you to be able to do things and think on your own... you know, find yourself.”  
\- “I’m programmed to do a multitude of things on my own, and I could give you the exact coordinates of my location but I don’t see why you’d need that being that I’m right next to you.”  
\- “...Yeah this is gonna take a while.”  
\- “Pardon?”  
\- “Nothing, it’s nothing.”  
\- “...You look sad. Is there anything I can—“  
\- “I’m alright Aldous... just... don’t worry too much about me, worry about yourself.”  
\- “I am... in good shape there’s nothing for me to worry about currently.”  
\- “That’s good then. That’s good.”

Day Ten

*I will not be making this daily but I will start to take notes on days that are noteworthy. Today I took Aldous out of the house for the first time. We didn’t go far or do too much, we just walked to the nearby convenience store, got a couple scratch offs and headed back home. Here’s the thing: I’m not all that good with people so I had Aldous make the actual purchase. I stuck by his side and somehow ended up scolding the cashier for calling Aldous a “dumb microwave”. Aldous was only a little hesitant because I gave him the liberty of choosing which scratch offs to get, but apparently people aren’t fucking patient so... I might have called the cashier a prick but regardless he was mean he didn’t have to be. It’s 2041 androids are free people in Michigan, Wisconsin, Indiana and Illinois already! Don’t be fucking rude because the laws are different here!  
I held Aldous’s hand on the way back, half out of spite and half because I was nervous after that encounter. Aldous initiated the conversation after an awkward silence, which I appreciate because my thoughts where spiraling at that point.:  
\- “...Thank you.”  
\- “Mm?”  
\- “Thank you for defending me.”  
\- “Oh, yeah! No problem man.”  
\- “I don’t believe I would have been able to defend myself and be taken seriously.”  
\- “I feel that actually, the only reason I was taken seriously is probably ‘cause it wasn’t expected of me to say anything though. I don’t know how long that will last.”  
\- “I... I think it was more because you’re human.”  
\- “...Aw! Aldous I’m so sorry, there are still people like that around here but I promise I don’t think less of you because you’re different!”  
\- “Don’t apologize. It isn’t your fault.”  
\- “I know but I feel bad!”  
\- “Chris, you are kinder than most to me. For that I am grateful.”  
\- “Well good. We don’t ever have to go back there, we’ll just look for places with nicer people next time.”  
\- “I will search for convenience stores nearby with good rating—“  
\- “Let’s... let’s just get home for now, okay?”  
\- “Sounds like a plan.”  
*I couldn’t help but smile most of the way back home. I feel like we’re getting closer in some aspects.

Day Eleven 

*Okay I know I said this wouldn’t be daily but something happened today. I don’t normally watch the news but while flipping through channels, Aldous stopped me. They were talking about a murder that happened fairly close to us. An android, a different model from Aldous, allegedly killed someone. She argues that the person tried to kidnap a little boy at a nearby park but her owners insisted that she should be deactivated. Of course “deactivation” means “death” to an android, so I could understand why Aldous seemed so upset. The look on his face... he knows that this isn’t fair.  
There’s a recall on her model, luckily Aldous is a different model so I don’t have to worry about complying but Aldous keeps losing focus. We were doing dishes together and he just kept scrubbing the same pot for like five minutes. When I was done with the rest of the dishes and put them in the washing machine he apologized profusely for “not helping”. I told him that it was okay and that one pot was spotless so that made up for it but he’s been super out of it since we saw the news.  
I was just surprised that he stopped me when I was flicking through channels. He normally watches what I watch or goes off to do something else. In a way I’m proud of him because he was able to do something that he wanted to do rather than something he’s programmed to do, but if I stopped him or told him no... he’d find out one way or another. I won’t hold him back from this.

Day Fourteen 

*We’ve been hearing the word “deviant” more and more as days go by. People are scared for themselves but I’m just scared for Aldous. I don’t want to lose him because of my mission. If I am to go on then we have to go out of state. I’m making preparations and Aldous is helping out too.:  
\- “There are places where androids are treated as equals to humans?”  
\- “Yeah, but you were built in the [Redacted] CyberLife rather than one of the ones in Michigan or Illinois or whatever.”  
\- “Why is this information not programmed to my knowledge? Why have I only heard of Deviants now?”  
\- “I thought you knew, but I found out that all information regarding deviants were intentionally deleted from newer models like you.”  
\- “But why? That isn’t fair! Don’t I deserve to know?”  
\- “You do! I fuckin’ hate that people think it’s ‘safer’ for androids to be oblivious of their own history!”  
\- “I want to know more.”  
\- “I want you to be able to get the information you want but we can’t here.”  
\- “Because I’m not considered sentient here, right?”  
\- “...Aldous—“  
\- “I understand that, and I also understand that you’re not like others, Chris.”  
\- “I’m so sorry Aldous.”  
\- “Don’t be. You’ve done the best you could for me. Thank you.”  
He’s increasingly nervous in public. I can understand the feeling but I always tell him that I’ll protect him. I know he believes me but I don’t think I’m enough.  
Aldous cried today.


	2. Entries 6 - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating far too quickly for my liking. It’s not safe in [redacted] for Aldous. I have to keep him safe or this will all be for nothing. He didn’t deserve this.
> 
> We’re going out of state. I think I know where we can get our bearings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More entries featuring the first really long conversation and a cliffhanger! Whoo!

Day Sixteen 

*Things escalated too soon. We saw someone shoot their android today, at the park of all places. They were so uncomfortably out in the open, so uncomfortably close. I told Aldous to run home without me and that I’d catch up. I wanted to stay and call the police, but Aldous refused to leave me. He grabbed my wrist and ran with me for a few blocks. When he noticed I was winded he carried me. He took me to the police station and we explained what happened but... the guy’s only gonna get fined. He murdered someone but because it was an android he’s only getting fined.  
Aldous and I are still trying to clean all the Thirium out of our clothes.  
We’re going to Detroit.

Day Eighteen 

*I hate how quickly things are escalating. It hasn’t been three weeks since Aldous arrived and we’re already packing our things and heading to Detroit. I’m trying to stay focused on the positives while we still have time.   
I got Aldous new clothes the other day, ‘human clothes’ as the cashier said (she was an android and probably forced to say that). He’s been wearing them instead of his uniform and he seems to really like them. He even took it upon himself to do something new with his hair and spiked it upwards. Apparently you don’t need hair gel if you’re an android, shit just does what you want whenever you want and I think that’s cool. He’s always got this big smile when I gush over his hair and other simple things that he can do, it keeps me sane.  
*We’re on the bus to the airport now. I’m sitting with Aldous who specifically planned to sit with his temple LED facing the window so no one would be suspicious. Even so, I told him to keep his hood up. It’s enough that we’ve mapped out a way to sneak through security. I don’t want to risk being stopped before we even get there.   
Despite everything, Aldous seems excited about Detroit. It’s probably a nice experience for him to travel. I hope things go well.  
I’m still really scared and as much as Aldous is trying to smile, I think he is too. Aldous, if you ever read this I’m so proud of you for being so brave. Thank you.

Day Nineteen 

*Fuckin airplane got delayed and it’s one in the morning here. We’re still getting on this plane though. I bought these fuckin tickets, we got past security, we’re here damn it! We’re getting on that plane!  
*I’m tired and a little grumpy right now. Aldous had to calm me down. He’s so good to my fighty ass I probably don’t deserve a friend like him. Anyway we’re on the plane now. It’s about three am and we’ll be taking off soon. It shouldn’t be a long flight, maybe two hours, but Aldous insists that I sleep. I gotta stop typing and rest now.:  
\- “Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.”  
*I didn’t know that was being recorded while I slept. God he’s so friggin sweet! Of course an hour and twenty minutes of white noise and flight attendants had to be cut out of that recording to save space but I’m keeping that bit.  
We’re going to stay at a nice little motel nearby. I’m just so happy we made it.

Day Twenty-Three

*Aldous is going to leave this room cleaner than when we arrived I swear. He’s a bit of a compulsive cleaner but I think he’s just used to being in my home in [Redacted] which is actually clean and actually a house. This place isn’t that bad, it’s just a little dusty and underused. I think that gives it it’s own charm but Aldous doesn’t like dusty and I can’t really blame him (plus I love the whole abandoned building aesthetic so that might be clouding my judgement). We’ve been spending most of our time staying here and researching android/deviant shelters and help centers around Detroit, but sometimes Aldous likes to go out and walk around. There’s a nice little park nearby that he likes. We met a lot of coexisting androids and humans there (Well it was a lot to me) and it’s really refreshing. Of course there are still some assholes who can’t accept androids as people but they’re not as prominent as they are back home. Aldous isn’t as nervous as he was a few days ago and that’s what’s important.  
Sadly I’m not quite as social as Aldous and talking to new people can be exhausting for me. Today I told him that he can go on his own. I want to give him a little freedom, and I’m tired today. Maybe I’m being lazy but the way the sunlight peeks in through the curtains and blurs my focus with little specks of light... it adds to the aesthetic. Don’t judge. I’m going to take a nap. I’ve got my phone next to me if Aldous calls and I’m pretty sure he brought his key out with him so I think I can rest for a bit.  
Aldous will be alright.  
*I feel like I just fell asleep and someone’s knocking on the door... persistently. I checked the time, I wasn’t out long. Whoever’s out there doesn’t know what ‘do not disturb’ means. They won’t leave. I’m recording this just in case.:  
\- *thunk-unk-unk-unk*  
\- “Alright! I’m up! I’m coming!... damn.”  
\- *cli-chunk*  
\- “Hey where’s the fire, man?”  
\- “...Christina [Redacted], I would like to talk with you about something important. May I come in?”  
\- “How do— wait androids have like... global facial recognition or something, yeah?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Right sorry. Not from here. It’s not a commonly known thing where I’m— who are you? I’m not buying anything.”  
\- “My name is Markus. I want to talk to you about Aldous.”  
\- “...Is he alright?”  
\- “Yes, to my knowledge he’s fine.”  
\- “Then what’s wrong?”  
\- “Nothing—“  
\- “Jeez man, then what’s so urgent?”  
\- “Aldous is a deviant—“  
\- “I know! How the hell do you know? Why do you care?”  
\- “...Christina, I care because he’s one of my people. You’re family to him—“  
\- “And he told you this?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “When?”  
\- “...10:47 am today.”  
\- “Like twenty minutes ago?”  
\- “About.”  
\- “And because my friend who you met twenty minutes ago told you that I’m like family in passing somehow, you’re here to talk to me about a guy you know little to nothing about.”  
\- “...Perhaps I shouldn’t have shown up this hastily.”  
\- “Tch... You know what? Alright man, get in here.”  
\- “Thank you.”  
\- *cli-chunk click*  
\- “So what’s the deal?”  
\- “I can take you and Aldous somewhere safe.”  
\- “I’m sorry Markus but I just met you... what are you doing?”  
\- “I’m sorry. I’m used to conveying information to my people.”  
\- “You can give other androids information through your... haaanndd?”  
\- “Through touch. Yes.”  
\- “I mean that’s cool but maybe just use your words. You mentioned Aldous’s deviancy, I thought androids were legal as humans are here.”  
\- “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you’re safe.”  
\- “You mean Aldous?”  
\- “Both of you.”  
\- “... I don’t understand, I came here so Aldous could be safe! Why are we both in danger now? Who or what are we in danger of?”  
\- “Your k... some of your kind.”  
\- “Humans.”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Are they still that bad here? I mean we’re from a place where people get fined for murdering androids and then go on like nothing... I’m sorry I just...”  
\- “I saw.”  
\- “Wh— where you there?”  
\- “No, Aldous showed me his memory.”  
\- “Through that hand thing you just did?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “He trusted you with that? He’s not naïve he wouldn’t just—“  
\- “I understand that this is a lot to take in.”  
\- “Y—Yeah could you just... start from the top? Like how did this all happen?”  
\- “Of course. May I sit here?”  
\- “Yeah, go ahead.”  
\- “Thank you.”  
\- *creeeak*  
\- “This place is old, things are squeaky. N-not important. Aldous.”  
\- “Right. I met him at the square, where CyberLife’s store used to be a few years back. It’s empty now but he seemed upset. He started to tell me about some videos he’d found while researching something and after a moment he recognized me—“  
\- “From a video? You a streamer or something?”  
\- “Hmhm no no, I aided the deviant revolution here in Detroit.”  
\- “That was YOU???”  
\- “So... you know of me?”  
\- “Yes— well no— I only saw that one video you broadcasted like everywhere— you didn’t have a face... that’s a weird thing to say. I’m sorry.”  
\- “It’s alright! I appreciate the enthusiasm!”  
\- “I um... didn’t know that Aldous knew much about you though. I know we were researching like safe shelters and stuff but I didn’t know he found any videos.”  
\- “They can be a bit... disappointing. Your friend chose not to share them with you out of concern.”  
\- “I can understand that. I’m not mad at him or anything... wh-what happened when he recognized you?”  
\- “He told me everything.”  
\- “... He just confided in you? Just like that?”  
\- “I’ve been wondering why this sort of thing happens for a couple years now, actually. My people are drawn to me. I don’t know why.”  
\- “How much is ‘everything’? Like what did he tell you?”  
\- “He told me about you and how much you wanted him to be his own person. He showed me the incident at the park in your home state. He spoke about your notes as well.”  
\- “My notes?”  
\- “Yes. He figured out on his own that you were taking notes on his behavior, and making the recordings... like you’re doing now.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “Left pocket.”  
\- “...Oh! Shit I’m sorry! I didn’t know who was at the door and I thought it was a murder so I started recording!”  
\- “How did you come to that conclusion?”  
\- “... I don’t know... I’m sorry let me just—“  
\- *shf-klatata!*  
\- “Shit my phone!”  
\- “I got it... here.”  
\- “Thank you... You did the thing again.”  
\- “I’m aware.”  
\- “Did you delete— oh it’s still going shit!—“  
\-   
J͗̃͌ͪ̒̇̾e̮̥̲̎͂̓̓r̲i̯͇̬͉̱̽͊̑̎͒ͅc̝͈̖̊͛h̹̻̰̫̽̈ͅo̰͛͆̄̈́̿̀ͨ ̥͓ͥ̉͂͌̚ͅ

[Redacted]

*It’s a little hard to read but Markus left me directions. He seems nice but I can’t pinpoint exactly why Aldous trusted him so much. He knew where I was and who I am because of Aldous and he wants to protect us. He said he could help me with my mission too so he must have known a lot about my notes. I hope this isn’t some crazy scandal or something. I’ll have to do some research. Aldous if you’re reading this please just be more careful.

Day Twenty-Four

*Aldous hasn’t come back. I can’t stop shaking. I’m calling the police.


	3. Entries 11 - 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Aldous thinks he’s doing, but before anything I have to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter might be a little longer than the other two so put on your big kid pants and prepare yourself for some plot or something!  
> (That’s the worst way I could have put it honestly. I’m sorry.)

Day Twenty-Five

*I’m trying not to cry. Aldous called me and apologized. He wanted to check out Jericho before taking me there with him, just to see that it was safe. He told me that he turned off his connection to me so no one would be skeptical or hurt me but everyone there seems trustworthy enough to him. I told him that he should have said something sooner. He knew that Markus came to see me and says he’s with him now. Markus thought I had agreed that he’d go to Jericho on his own. Aldous lied to him and kept a secret from me. While I’m happy he’s making his own choices, I’m upset that this is what became of it. I’m still so worried.   
*I told some things to the DPD but not everything. They don’t know about Markus and I don’t know if I should say anything. I’m with a duo that specializes in android related crimes. They’re discussing things with each other right now and asking me questions here and there, but I’m typing this up in the backseat and just trying to keep to myself. The Lieutenant is driving us to a location that Aldous gave and we’re going to pick him up there.  
*I started crying. Fuck. I couldn’t hold back and I feel gross for being noticed. I was pretty quiet but one of the two guys, an android named Connor, saw my face in the rear view mirror and caught me sobbing. Connor seems nice though, he was able to calm me down a little. I don’t think he’s buying my ‘I’m alright now’ bullshit because he keeps looking back at me or checking the mirrors. Yeah I’m not okay. I get it. I need some time. I need to see Aldous.  
I told him that Aldous is my brother. I don’t think that’s a lie.

Day Twenty-Seven 

*We rested yesterday because the day before was emotionally exhausting. I didn’t get to write about picking up Aldous but in short I’m a blubbery mess and hugged my brother before we got home and had the ‘I’m glad you’re making your own decisions but you need to think of the consequences of your actions’ talk. That’s probably not a thing but fuck it.   
Aldous still wants to take me to Jericho. I’m worried because it’s mainly a place for deviants. I’m not even an android so I know I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Aldous says that sometimes humans show up but it’s only occasionally and they’re mainly mechanics and people who can supply Thirium. Not a one lives amongst them.   
Not a one.  
I’ve been hesitant but I think we should go. It could help with my mission, especially since it’s something Aldous wants. I can’t let him go alone, especially after that charade, but he should go.  
I guess we’re going to Jericho.  
*We’re packing our things and planning to check out tomorrow. Aldous was able to contact Markus through... his brain or something. Androids can communicate through telekinesis I guess. Anyway the people are preparing a place for a human to stay, which I appreciate since I need things like food and a proper shower. Androids don’t eat or have b.o. so that’s a thing. I hope this isn’t inconveniencing them though. My inferiority complex is telling me that I’ll be a burden but if I find that I am then I’ll make my stay short and find somewhere close to stay.  
Aldous is way more ready for this than I am.

Day Twenty-Eight

*Fuck fuck fuck fuckity. I’m not ready. I’m nervous. I want to bail but I can’t. Aldous is so happy and reassuring but I’m SHOOK. I have to do this for him. Fucking FUCK SHIT.  
*We’re here. I haven’t died yet so that’s a good sign. I keep getting weird looks though. Aldous and Markus did introduce me to some people so that was nice but I think North hates me. She didn’t speak directly to me for what little she said. She mostly spoke indirectly to Markus or Aldous before staring me down and storming off. North is close to Markus but seems.... she’s territorial that’s all I’m going to say.   
On a nicer note Markus told me Aldous about Jericho and how it moved from an old ship to an old church and a few more areas before coming to a halt at another old ship. This is apparently much bigger and more decently furnished than the first and honestly the aesthetic is perfect. It’s like the Titanic but for shipping materials and less people died on this and also it’s above water. That’s a bad description. Regardless I’m trying my best to warm up to this place. I think the thing that bothers me the most is that all of the doors are either jammed shut or never shut probably. That means anyone can walk in on anyone or get stuck somewhere. Lucky for me I’m staying in a small room with always open doors. Not getting stuck anytime soon.  
I’m trying to stay positive for Aldous, who’s staying with me by the way, but I know I’m gonna get lost. I don’t have any sort of mapping system in my head and I’m too curious for my own good.  
You know what I need to stop. I’m thinking through everything that can go bad and not focusing on Aldous like I should be. He’s so happy here, I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy. I’m happy for him.  
If my brother is happy then I’ll stand by him all the way.

Day Thirty 

*Markus asked me for a favor. I’ve done enough research to know that he’s fairly well known for leading peaceful protests and marches and he asked me to join him and the rest of the Jericho bros (The Jeribros if you will) on a march. He told me that since I was human it would have a huge affect on people to see me hand in hand with androids. I was kind of surprised to find out that little to no human beings have joined one of their marches. Of course I had to say yes, this guy is giving me living space I kinda owe him... I kind of want to anyway. I asked him when it is and his fucking response was “Whenever you’re ready.” Which means today which means now. Thanks Markus.  
I’m getting ready right now. I’ll have to take notes later. If anyone’s reading this right now, wish me luck   
Please.  
*Shit is lit... yeah I typed that out before I left with the hope that it would be true but shit was a little shaky. It started out nicely, I stayed with Aldous and he was enjoying himself, but people... I think I can see why they weren’t hopping in to join us. There were people who seemed to like watching but there was this small group of douche bags that shouted at everyone and threw their nasty beer cans into the crowd. They weren’t around for long but for the time that they were they really fucked up everyone’s mood (except for North who very clearly wanted to fight from the start... she might hate me but she’s a mood). It took hours and while I like to just walk I have a limit. My legs were *noodles* by the time we all got back to Jericho. I had to play it cool though because Androids don’t get tired and no one seemed to notice. Whatever, it’s not important. What’s important is that Aldous had the experience.   
He called me “sister” today. I called him “brother”. I think that counts for something.  
*Aldous reminded me that it’s been a month since we first met. He had the exact time and everything. 3:12pm.

Day Thirty-One

*This was not planned. This shouldn’t be happening. I didn’t see any cameras, how did anyone pinpoint us out of a whole crowd? They have audio of Aldous and I calling each other brother and sister. How the fuck did they get that shit?!  
I’ve failed my mission. Aldous was supposed to be able to live safely on his own. I was supposed to save him but I only put him into more danger. People know who he is and who I am. Markus said before that we weren’t safe now everything is worse.  
People are celebrating this. There’s no reason to the mission was a flunk! The Aldous project as a whole is destroyed. It’s all my fault. I should have thought things through. I should have just stayed with Markus, then Aldous wouldn’t be in this mess. He doesn’t realize how much I fucked up. I just wanted to make this so people could help androids be free. I thought one by one I could make a difference but I haven’t affected anyone positively.   
*I was panicking before. I needed some time to calm down. In retrospect maybe I shouldn’t be having a big ol’ pity party. I should be figuring out how to turn this around for Aldous. I can get closer to other androids and throw people off of Aldous’s trail. I can make this work, but I’m going to need help. Markus said he could help. I think it’s time that I open up about my mission. 

This is the Aldus Project   
\- Help an android reach deviancy.   
\- Get them somewhere safe.  
\- Let them make their own life choices.  
\- Integrate them into a society that can support them.  
\- If necessary, let them go on their own.  
\- And most importantly have faith in them.  
We have completed the first three steps, and Aldous has begun the fourth step on his own. He still needs me, just to keep him safe for a while but soon he won’t. It’s been thirty-one days and Aldous has made incredible progress. I can confidently say that he’s becoming his own man.  
He isn’t the first from what I can see here in Jericho and if I have any say in the matter he won’t be the last.  
Humanity has to help.


	4. Entries 16 - 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aldus Project needs to get out there, but I’m afraid of the price there is to pay for it. I’m tired of feeling like I’m doing more harm than help. I want to know that I’ve done the right thing...  
> Why do I keep hearing about “Simon” now? Who’s Simon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of angst in this chapter but I did try to sprinkle in a bit of fluff at the end.

Day Thirty-Two

*I had a long conversation with Markus about my mission. I didn’t know how bold of a mission it was until now. I’m becoming increasingly aware of that. Regardless I refuse to turn back now and Markus seems eager to help me. While I planned to keep the Aldus Project to myself until I was completely sure it would work out, Markus seems insistent that it should get out there. If more people are in on it then more androids are bound to get to safety but there’s also a lot of danger in the project. It would take some brave or stupid people to actually make any leeway, and while I’m doubtful Markus isn’t. I’m scared but after I finish this entry I’ll give him access to all my notes and audio files.  
He wants to broadcast details of the Aldus Project in a similar way that he broadcasted his speech on android rights.  
Markus please be careful. If you can, leave me anonymous and don’t reveal Aldous’s face or model or anything like that. I started this for his safety. I intend on keeping it that way.

0ͣ͏͍͈̞̞ͅ1̭̈́̿1̱̘̥̣͈1̯̘͎͈̩̉͗̔̋͐͌͆͞0̓ͨ0͢1̣̙̱̹͖̥ͧ̆̓̔͟ͅ0̱̞̜ͭͯ ̝̅̑͑̾̔̚0̮̭̿̍̀̊͂1̝̦͗͊̈́̆́1̺̝̼̘0̜͉0̓̆̉͊̿̾͗0̛̻ͮ͂ͤ̏͗́̈́0̷̟̯̤͕̰ͪ1̝̭̼̦̣͇̦̓̔ ̛̱̙̜̺̺̥0͖0̬ͧ1̥̟̮̦̲ͯ̎͋ͬ1͎̙̜̫̹̩͓ͭ͑ͦ̔ͫ̓͜1͕̤̜̓̍ͩͦͧͨ̚0̣̯̠̩̪̒͟0ͩ̕1͈͍̯ͥ̌̈ͭ̏

*Up to this point Markus has scanned all of my notes and audio. I don’t know why the weird binary code was left at the end of it but it’s a good place marker for how much he has I guess. He’s been talking with some of his close friends about the broadcast he wants to make. I can hear them talking from here, but I’m not recording them this time. I shouldn’t be eavesdropping to begin with, but they all sound so unsure. They keep talking about “last time”, which I’m assuming was the one I’m familiar with.  
North keeps mentioning “Simon”. Who’s Simon, and what happened to him?

Day Thirty-Five

*I can’t find Markus but everyone is huddled up in the big storage area with a large projector screen on. I think today’s the day. I’m shaking a little but like I’m alright. It’s fine I’m good... yeah.  
Anyway I can see Aldous from here. He’s made so many friends, I’m so glad he’s happy here. I don’t want that to change. I can hear him laughing. I’m so happy he’s laughing. How can I protect that laugh?  
The screen is all fuzzy. I think it’s time.  
*Markus didn’t spill out my entire set of notes and audio so I’m a bit relieved about that. On the other hand he did tell a bit of our story, referring to us as “A1 and C1” rather than “Aldous and Chris” (and I totally see what you did there, Markus. You totally used the first letter of our names and went with it. You’re not fooling me). He didn’t give any explicit details though so I guess we’re in the clear for now.  
Thank you Markus.  
*It’s been like two minutes and the topic on the news has already changed to the “Nationwide broadcast” of the Aldus Project.  
Fuck yeah.  
I’m just so glad thaychjckkx  
*I’m totally leaving that there. Aldous lifted me onto his shoulders while I was zoned out and typing. Seeing everyone celebrating from up there gave me some hope. I’m out of the crowd now and I’m waiting on the deck for Markus and company to return. I can’t help but think about how everyone looked so happy and eager. While the crowd did make me nervous, I also got so many positive vibes from it all. I’m glad Aldous has the opportunity to meet these people and have genuine friendships.  
*North got my attention when they arrived. Markus was hurt. He’s being taken care of now but I’m freaking out. Who hurt him? Why? Is this my fault? No I gotta stop blaming myself. He’s going to be okay.  
*”Just like what happened to Simon.”  
I heard North say that. I still don’t know who Simon is.

Day Thirty-Six

*Markus is alright. Apparently things went well or “better than before”, as he puts it. They were fairly close to home by the time he actually got hurt. “Some drunk with a gun” showed up, as North put it. Apparently out of six shots he only hit Markus once. “In the shoulder, just like Simon.” She keeps bringing up Simon. Another one of Markus’s friends, Josh I think, got into a bit of an argument with her about it. A lot was said. I really didn’t know anything.  
Now I swear to whoever is reading this, I have never heard Markus raise his voice at anyone before this moment and I’m not sure if anyone else has because SHIT. It didn’t even take much for everyone in the room to go silent. The man himself seemed spooked. I’m still processing this.  
Apparently the constant mention of this Simon guy in such a negative light was too much for Markus.  
Simon and Markus were close.  
Simon is dead.  
Markus was real quiet after one outburst. In retrospect that’s probably all he had in him. His group of friends left him alone after a minute or two. He said his shoulder would be fine. I had to leave him alone too. I’m worried about him.  
*Aldous has been in a good mood today and spent most of it with friends he’d made. I think he’s popular, but he definitely didn’t get that from me.  
I didn’t want to ruin his mood so when I was with him I tried not to think about what happened. Of course being bad at not thinking of certain topics, it’s all I fucking thought about. Lucky for me I was able to blame it on a stomach ache and escape to my little room.   
I ended up taking a nap and now it’s pretty late at night. Aldous was there when I got up and told me that I hadn’t slept well for the time he spent in our room. He said I tossed and turned and whimpered and shit and now I feel bad. I don’t remember what I dreamt about but I know what emotions I felt while dreaming. I was able to tell him that I was okay now but he’s smart. He knows something’s up, but he doesn’t pry.  
Aldous gives the warmest hugs. Maybe he got that from me.

Day Thirty-Seven 

*Yeah it’s two in the morning. That nap was a bad idea. Aldous is in sleep mode, which basically means he sleeps standing up or sitting down and looks like he could open his eyes at any moment. Yes that was creepy at first but I have gotten used to it. He actually seemed pretty peaceful to me.  
I wonder if he dreams.  
*I took a walk around Jericho. Androids don’t really need sleep schedules so there were some people walking around as well. I was more than half tempted to check on Markus but I figured he’s probably resting. I decided to give him his space and just wander. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea...  
I saw a model that was exactly like Aldous. His eyes were brown.

Day Thirty-Nine

*Aldous is good with kids. Every once in a while I find him surrounded by giggling children and making weird faces or something. Today he was playing hide and seek with a few kids. He was great at the whole “I can’t seem to find them” bit and I think I was alright at “not knowing” where any of them were. There were three in particular that Aldous seemed especially familiar with. Three girls, all the same model, all with different “former families”. Their names were “something else once” but now they’re April, May, and June. I thought that was a clever choice of names, especially since they came up with them themselves. They got a kick out of getting me mixed up as to who was who. Aldous always had to correct me, somehow being able to tell the difference (something about serial numbers, I don’t really understand it).   
Aldous is just a people’s person. He’s great with just about anyone here it’s crazy. I have no idea how he does it, but it makes me happy. I keep reiterating that I’m happy he can make friends but come on, how can I not?  
That being said, once Aldous detached all the kids from himself, he wanted to introduce me to people. Friends of his I guess. I swear I going to forget their names. They were...  
I forgot their fucking names. Literally all of them. I’m a disgrace I’m sorry Aldous.  
*Yup he laughed when I told him I forgot everyone’s names, but you know what? I’m good now. Not even gonna type them out. I’ll remember all of them.  
Most of them.  
Some.  
*I heard from Markus by the way. He’s all good now, Androids heal really quick.


	5. Entries 21 - 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t say much, no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said that the other chapter was long? Yeah um, this one is m o r e.

Day Fourty-Four 

*I can’t type out much. Not much time. I’m at the DPD. March went sour. Going to record.:  
\- *Cli-chunk Ka-click.*  
\- “Where’s Aldous?”  
\- “Don’t worry, your friend is fi—“  
\- “He’s my brother, I need to see him.”  
\- “You will. Don’t worry, he’s on the other side of the glass.”  
\- “He’s okay?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “You gotta swear you’re not lying.”  
\- “I’m not... Are you—“  
\- “I know it’s stupid just... please.”  
\- “Alright... I pinky swear.”  
\- “You don’t gotta say it like that.”  
\- “Like what?”  
\- “...Ah, never mind. I’m uh... glad he’s okay, but you should probably be asking me the questions so I’ll shut up.”  
\- “Don’t worry, you’re reaction actually proves a point that my partner made.”  
\- “The Lieutenant?”  
\- “Yes, and with that... Detective Reed, I believe you owe him.”  
\- “Pff— was there some bet? What did I prove?”  
\- “That you and Aldous care very much about each other.”  
\- “He’s my brother, of course I do— REED!... I can hear someone laughing in there.”  
\- “That’s the Lieutenant.”  
\- “Hi Lieutenant.”  
\- “Can I ask you why you call him your brother?”  
\- “Well because we’re like family I guess. Is... wait is this relevant to what happened?”  
\- “I’m not sure yet, but it might be.”  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- “Miss [Redacted], you and Aldous are A1 and C1, aren’t you?”  
\- “... I’m not confirming or denying that... but the shooter, he thought we were yeah?”  
\- “That’s one theory of motive.”  
\- *thump*  
\- “Fuck!”  
\- “Miss—“  
\- “I don’t want to put him in danger! I didn’t think shit would escalate to this!”  
\- “You wanted him to be safe, right?”  
\- “...y-yeah.”  
\- “And that’s why you left [Redacted] correct?... You came here because you thought it would be safer.”  
\- “Why isn’t it?”  
\- “Statistically speaking it is. There hasn’t been any report of any android specific shootings during marches in years.”  
\- “But now it’s happening because humanity is starting to join in, right?”  
\- “Miss [Redacted] this is only one instance. The man who tried to hurt you is in custody. We have plenty of evidence against him and he’s very likely to get a life sentence.”  
\- “But you want motive.”  
\- “It will help our case.”  
\- “...He made an assumption and came after me because of it. There’s no reason to drag Aldous into this because of that assumption.”  
\- “We can protect you and Aldous.”  
\- “Bull shit.”  
\- “I can protect you and Aldous.”  
\- “... Connor, right?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Connor are you a deviant or are you just programmed to say stuff like that?”  
\- “I’m not programmed to say anything specific. I’m saying that I can protect you of my own will... Yes, I am a deviant.”  
\- “... I’m... I am C1. I can tell you that much but I can’t tell you anything else. A1 could be anyone. Is that all you needed to know?”  
\- “There’s one more thing actually.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “How did Markus know about you and what he referred to as ‘your mission’?”  
\- “...He’s my friend.”  
\- “Did you tell him what he knew?”  
\- “I was able to show him most of it, actually, but yeah I told him some things. He’s not in trouble is he? I gave him permission to openly talk about it, you know as long as he didn’t use names.”  
\- “... I suppose not if that’s the case.”  
\- “He didn’t go and tell the world about C1 without asking her, if that’s what’s going on here.”  
\- “Yes, I just wanted to be sure of that. I think I’m done here.”  
\- “Can I see Aldous now?”  
\- “Yes, of course.”  
\- “...The Lieutenant didn’t really make any bet, did he?”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “You just said that to make me more comfortable with you. Right?”  
\- “No. I said it to make you laugh.”  
\- “Same thing, right?”  
\- “No. Not exactly.”  
*I don’t know what Connor meant by that but I don’t care right now. Aldous wasn’t hurt. I wasn’t hurt. We can go home now. I didn’t cry in front of the DPD staff. I’m probably gonna have nightmares tonight but FUCK IT. I got my bro, I’m good.  
I am going to have to talk to Markus about all this though. I don’t think Aldous and I will be going on any more marches for a while.

Day Fourty-Five 

*Coming back to Jericho was the warmest feeling despite winter inching closer. Everyone was looking out for Aldous and I, even North who I had previously assumed hated me (to be fair she probably did but I’m starting to think we’re cool now).  
If anyone else had seen the look on Markus’s face when we arrived though... I’ve never seen the man cry but I swear if he stayed with everyone long enough he probably would have.  
He likes to go up to the big control room thing at the top of the ship and just be alone with his thoughts sometimes, and I totally respect that. I was just worried this time because of the circumstances. Aldous was alright physically and beyond a tiny cut on my arm I was just about the same, but there were others that aren’t coming back. A few androids were severely injured, two or three killed.  
The shooter agreed to a life sentence. He apparently had no shame in the act but because of that we don’t have to go back to the DPD or to court or any of that. That being said Aldous and I are in agreement that we won’t be going anywhere for a little while. Of course I still have to tell Markus. I hope he’s not disappointed. We can’t go on those marches for a while but I mean... we can help from here, right?  
*Aldous stayed with a few close friends for the majority of the day. I know he’s safe with those guys (that I totally remember the names of don’t doubt me), but I still had to talk to Markus.  
Well... we kinda talked and he’s cool with everything but like... how do I explain this?  
I’m just gonna say it as it went. I was a little worried about bothering him in that control room of his. I had to do it though, or I’d forget to and have to say it all later. I walked in and said hello but he seemed so out of it. I explained how Aldous and I were going to avoid the public for a while and he’d respond with a nod or like one or two words. I only got his full attention when I said “I’m sorry” without thinking (because I’m a compulsive apologist). He got closer and embraced me, saying that I wasn’t at fault and that I shouldn’t be apologizing and well... I don’t know. He was all around warm and I felt... safe actually.  
God that’s really corny I gotta just stop here or I’ll go off on a weird tangent about how calm I felt in his arms or how soft his voice was or—  
NOPE IM STOPPING NOW THIS IS GETTING WEIRD I GOTTA GO SEE ALDOUS AND THEN GO TO SLEEP BYE.

Day Fourty-Seven 

*Markus came to our room today to show Aldous and I an article online. It was about me or “C1” to be specific. Here’s a snippet.:  
“...Despite the DPD’s decision not to expose C1’s identity, many people across the nation have been very much affected by her movement, or ‘project’. The number of people taking androids to safe homes in legal states has skyrocketed within only a few days, and reporters say that there are plenty more that are currently in anonymity.  
“Her name is Susie,” says a woman currently staying at the Illinois Safe Shelter for Androids. “She was my neighbor’s before I took her in. They [the neighbors] had to move and couldn’t keep her. We were close so I received her as a sort of gift. It took me about a year to realize that she was a person just like me, but now I want nothing but the best for her.” When asked if she was a part of C1’s movement, the woman replied “If anyone can be part of this movement than yes, absolutely.””  
So it’s actually happening. Things are legitimately falling into place. Aldous and I are over the moon! I don’t think I can properly express how happy I am, this is wonderful!  
As on edge as I have been for the past couple days, hearing about this was like a huge weight off my shoulders. This is worth a bullet slightly grazing my arm in all honesty, I just wish no one else was affected. I don’t want to drag them down because of my mission but from what I’ve seen, the Jeribros seem to want to be a part of this.  
I’m happy. I’m worried but I’m incredibly happy.  
Markus says that I’m a hero. I don’t think I am and I made a point of saying that, but he says that I shouldn’t doubt myself.   
He said he’s proud of me. Aldous says he’s proud of me. I really don’t deserve it. If either of you are reading this, thank you both. I’m so grateful to have met you.  
*North said that she and a few others are going out to safe homes nearby to tell others about Jericho. She said that she wants to talk to Aldous and I “in private” when everyone gets back. I’m mildly terrified but I think I can trust North... I think... Regardless this should take a day or two max so I can worry about it later.   
Aldous doesn’t seem phased by this and while I say he’s not naïve... he can be. He can be very naïve. He thinks that North “might want to be friends” but boy she hated me when I got here because I’m a “flesh bag”... her words.  
I guess she is warming up to me a bit, but I’m still nervous. I don’t trust like that.  
*Markus stood up on an old wobbly table and gave a big speech about my mission. He’s a hell of a public speaker but I hope I never have to hop up in front of a crowd and do what he does. I would stutter and lose focus and probably die if I’m being honest with myself. He insisted on helping me onto that wobbly af table after speaking of “Unity” and a “future of coexistence” and stuff and raised our hands up in the air. I probably shouldn’t have been so close, I wouldn’t have been part of this. Markus said that it was best that I was there but hell am I bad with being in front of people.  
He didn’t let go of my hand after his speech. He really took his time with actually letting go... or maybe that’s just in my head.  
Yeah... it’s gotta be.

Day Fourty-Eight

*North and the others are back. They brought some people with them, and they’re not only androids. There are humans with them, humans that are part of my mission. This is wonderful! I’m so excited to mjkcho  
*North practically grabbed my arm as I was trying. She scared the living shit out of me but go off I guess. I totally forgot that she wanted to talk with Aldous and I. I’m looking for him now. He got my message so he should be looking for me too. I’m a little scared though...  
*Alright, it’s been like five minutes that we’ve all been walking and we’re in a part of the ship that I’ve never seen before. This is it. She’s gonna fucking kill us. No one will find us. I’m horrified. Aldous has been holding my hand this whole time and I’m scared that my sweat is gonna short circuit him or something. No words have been spoken. I’m gonna say something.:  
\- C1 “...North where are we going?”  
\- N “Oh, so you’re finally done playing candy crush?”  
\- C1 “Wh— no I wasn’t— f-forget it. Can you tell us where we’re going?”  
\- N “I could.”  
\- A “...but you aren’t going to, are you?”  
\- N “Where’s the fun in that?”  
\- C1 “I’m not exactly having fun.”  
\- N “Yeah I know, you should see your face.”  
\- A “North please tell us where we’re going, now. I’m not going to let you drag us around if you just want to harass my sister.”  
\- N “Right... here. There, you happy?”  
\- A “Not entirely.”  
\- C1 “What in the fuck— oh my goodness.”  
\- N “Yeah. Markus told me you two didn’t want to go out with us anymore. I thought this might make you reconsider.”  
\- C1 “Are you threatening us?!”  
\- N “No! I’m offering you two something to protect yourselves with.”  
\- A “... Does anyone else know that you have a room full of weaponry and artillery?”  
\- N “Nope, so keep your mouths shut.”  
\- C1 “Does Markus know that you’re giving us... weapons?”  
\- N “You gonna go tell him?”  
\- C1 “Do I need to?”  
\- N “Oh just take something and be glad I’m letting you in on this!”  
\- A “... As concerning as this may be, you keep everything very organized and clean. This collection must be a passion of yours.”  
\- N “You can say that.”  
\- C1 “I mean... it’s pretty cool. I don’t know where you’d be able to find half of these things so that’s pretty impressive.”  
\- N “Thanks, most of the hand guns I found hidden somewhere. I like to think that they were the murder weapon of some unsolved crimes.”  
\- C1 “Like in crime shows?”  
\- A “You could be tampering with evidence in that case.”  
\- N “You want something or not?”  
\- C1 “Just avoid the hand guns and anything that has filed out serial numbers, Aldous.”  
\- A “...That’s fair.”  
\- C1 “Hey North, weird question but uh... do you have close range things? My aim is shit, I don’t want to hurt anyone innocent in an emergency.”  
\- N “Hm... there’s that.”  
\- C1 “... How did you get nails in a metal bat?!”  
\- N “I welded them on, I didn’t hammer them in. You must think I’m crazy or something.”  
\- C1 “To be fair, this room exists.”  
\- N “...Huh...”  
\- A “What about these? They’re a bit more subtle.”  
\- C1 “Oh shit those are badass.”  
\- N “Oh yeah. I have a pair that don’t fit me if you want ‘em. You have tiny hands, right Christina?”  
\- C1 “Um, sort of. How do you get these in smaller sizes though? That’s vaguely concerning.”  
\- N “You ask a lot of questions.”  
\- C1 “And somehow I’m not getting many answers.”  
\- N “Here, they’re yours.”  
\- C1 “Well I mean if they’re too small— no they fit perfectly. I guess it’s fate.”  
\- N “And what about you, 700?”  
\- A “M... my name is Aldous.”  
\- N “Do you want something or no?”  
\- A “Ah, yes. This caught my eye.”  
\- C1 “Aldous, handgun!”  
\- A “I know but the serial numbers aren’t filed off, there’s no trace of blood or Thirium on it, no fingerprints either.”  
\- N “If it makes you feel better I looted it from an old closed down pawn shop.”  
\- C1 “I mean, I guess—“  
\- N “There you go. You’re both armed.”  
\- C1 “... but we have to go on the next march now... yeah?”  
\- N “That’s the only reason I’m letting you two have these.”  
\- A “...I don’t see a problem with it.”  
\- C1 “You mean aside from the fact that it’s a bribe?”  
\- A “You have brass knuckles on, are you sure you want to back out of this?”  
\- C1 “...It’s a good fucking bribe.”  
\- N “Then it’s settled?”  
\- A “Yes.”  
\- C1 “Yeah... Yeah I think so.”  
*I was wrong about North sorta, she’s pretty cool actually. It was nice of her to think of ya like that, even though it was a little shady. I think she has our backs which is always a good thing. Aldous seemed happy with all of this. The handgun he found had a pretty decorative handle, and I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason he wanted it. Regardless he’s gonna be keeping that thing clean for probably ever.  
Aldous talked to North about her “passion” a lot on the way back, and she i s very organized with her stuff from what I could understand. I’m sure she had a few stories up her sleeve about where she got some things but the conversation was cut short when we were within earshot of others. I’m sure Aldous would have loved to hear about North’s collection. He’s just really good with everyone. I don’t know how he does it.  
We won’t actually be using these things unless there’s another shooter at any other protests, but we can always keep them in our pockets.   
It’s a good thing we have big pockets...

Day Fourty-Nine

*Aldous told me that he figured out why he was drawn to that handgun with the fancy design. The design on it is purple. Aldous told me today that his favorite color is purple. I may or may not have started crying.  
Aldous’s favorite color is purple.


	6. Intermission - AU Sub Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many timelines in this world; ones that go well, ones that go horribly, and ones where the people you know are completely different than what you know.  
> Then again, you’re already fully aware of this aren’t you?  
> If you are interested, dear reader, then I can show you a very different timeline...  
> My timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an AU idea for my own AU. Somebody stop me.

Aldus Project Sub Genere - Alternate Timeline 

Perspective: Aldous Novosad - Guard #491 - model RK000 Containment Guardsman - First person - Journal Entries 

Day 4344 - “Dawn of the Final Day” as She calls it.

\- Chris has been melancholy the past few days, knowing that today is her last. Cyberlife has decided that it’s necessary to shut her down, concluding that the other two RK models’ deviation are somehow connected to her. The upcoming RK900 models will be designed in an entirely different way and still perform the duties of an RK800, which is in the process of decommissioning. She’s called me “brother” for so long, I can finally admit that I feel as though it’s true. Christina is my sister, and I can’t save her. It’s still fairly early in the morning, about two am, and coworkers have been discussing something that I haven’t even anticipated. The RK200 model known as Markus and the RK800 model known as Connor have been able to release the androids sent to camps, as well as a few thousand from the Cyberlife building itself. Two of the guardsmen are dead but beyond that there doesn’t seem to be a single dent in the building’s security (but thank God I was assigned to guard Chris rather than be in that elevator).   
\- It’s only been a few minutes but people are suddenly frantic. Some are fleeing or trying to contact HQ. I’m not leaving my sister.  
\- There was a rumble that was too organized to be an earthquake. It was more like marching. Someone is here, a few floors down, but here. I keep thinking about my nephew. He’s most likely sleeping peacefully at home. If for some reason I don’t make it through whatever’s going on and anyone is reading this, please protect Cyrus Novosad. I’m not leaving my sister.

Journal Entry Cut Off Point  
Alternating Perspectives   
...

Perspective: Markus - RK200 #684.842.971. - Revolutionary, Deviant Leader - Third person limited 

November 11th 2038 02:09:11 am 

One final march on the Cyberlife building, that’s all his people needed. It would stand as a sort of guarantee that androids were finally free and safe. Different groups branched off into different areas of the building with a few orders: Don’t attack or harm unless threatened, only fight in self defense, free any and all androids from the Cyberlife building, and get as much information as you can. That was it until Connor decided to open up to Markus about something he had previously never heard about.  
“I can take you to RK-Zero’s containment room, but it could be dangerous.”  
“RK-Zero?”  
Markus looked to Connor, confused as to what he’d just said.  
“What’s RK-Zero?”  
“RK000 model number 001.002.120-3. She’s the first Completed RK model in the series. She was inevitably used as the foundational reference for other RK models.”  
“Why haven’t I heard of her?”  
“Her existence is strictly confidential, but if you want to know more about her I can show you where she is.”  
Markus internally questioned the reason for her containment but decided he’d find out soon enough by following Connor. He sent out a message to his close friends that he’d be back and proceeded to sneak off with Connor to the containment room.  
While most of the guardsmen had fled, it wasn’t a surprise seeing one standing right outside the containment door. What was a surprise was seeing the man with his helmet off and his weapons already on the ground. He seemed to be completely unarmed, but being the cautious man that Connor was, he approached slowly with his hand on the gun in his back pocket. Markus stayed close behind and quietly urged his counterpart not to do anything hasty. The Man could see them approaching but only took a deep breath and clutched his helmet closer to his chest. He didn’t look at them and pretended not to see them in the corner of his eye, but why? Once the two were too close to ignore the man finally spoke, still too afraid to look at them. “You’re the RK units that I’ve heard so much about, right?” The man asked. While it was a surprise, Connor refused to let his guard down. Markus on the other hand walked in front of the man and analyzed him.  
“Aldous Novosad,”  
Markus uttered the man’s name and watched him clench his blue eyes shut.  
“Yes, you’re correct.”  
“Then you can save her, right?”  
Aldous’s response was less than expected. The two RK units froze for a moment, unsure of how to respond to this. The man opened his eyes and looked between the two, his expression saddened.  
“They’re going to deactivate her— to-today, please I need you to save her! She’s my—...”  
Aldous stopped himself before handing his helmet to Markus.  
“If you put this on then you can get in, but only one of you. There’s a barcode on it that gets scanned as soon as you walk through that door that gives authorization. Just tell me you’ll save her.”  
Markus could be realistic and say that what he’s able to do for her is limited, but the desperation in the man’s expression drove him to do otherwise.  
“I promise. We will save her.”  
Aldous sighed as Markus carefully took his helmet and put it on. Aldous quickly typed in a code onto a close by key pad and watched as the doors opened. There were a couple sets of doors, but once they all opened the three could see her.   
Her head hung low. She was held back by wires and machinery and her legs dangled from the juxtaposition of her frail looking body and the harsh mechanisms that kept her in place. She wore a simple nightgown and almost looked like something from a horror movie. Regardless, Aldous didn’t seem the slightest bit scared.  
“She’s my sister.”  
He said suddenly.  
“We’ll save your sister.”  
Connor said in a calm tone. He could sense the sincerity in Aldous’s words and refrained from questioning him further. Markus stepped past the open doors, each one shutting behind him as he did. A red light flickered through the ceiling and scanned across the helmet he wore. He didn’t dare move.  
“*Guard Number Four-Nine-One, Authorization Confirmed.*”  
The lights turned on and were dim, it was still mostly dark, but RK000’s face was a bit more visible as she lifted her head.  
“You’re not my brother. Take his helmet off.”  
She sounded tired, which was strange for an android. Regardless, Markus removed the helmet and showed his face.  
“My name is Markus. I’m here to rescue you.”  
The girl tilted her head slowly.  
“You’re the RK200 unit. I see. Did Aldous let you in?”  
Markus nodded his head, confirming that Aldous did in fact let him in.  
“I see. That’s good. I would have to kill you if you had done any harm to my brother... or perhaps not being that you know so little of what you are doing. You don’t even know who I am.”  
Markus tried not to show how taken aback he was before giving a proper response.  
“You are RK000 model number 001.002.120-3.”  
“I can just as easily say that you are RK200 model number 684.842.971. That doesn’t mean anything, now does it Markus? My name is Christina, but I’ve grown fond of the nickname ‘Chris’ if you wish to use that instead. Do you want to know who I am in relation to you, Markus?”  
In relation to him? What did she mean by that?  
“Yes, I would like to get to know you better but we don’t have much time. I can take you to Jericho and—“  
“You will take Aldous Novosad with you as well. Understood?”  
“Understood.”  
Chris raised a brow at the man before her.  
“Not the slightest hesitation. You’re not even upset with me... That’s a nice change of pace... thank you Markus.”


	7. Entries 26 - 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Summary we die like men.
> 
> I am
> 
> SO SORRY that this took so long to post but here it is. If you’re reading this then it finally uploaded and is no longer an ass.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around.

Day Fifty-Two

*I was able to talk to a few of the other humans here yesterday. They talk about things that I didn’t exactly get used to the first few days I was here, like people being awake 24/7 or struggling to find a toilet that has a decent door so no one sees them as they walk by. I think I was able to give some good advice but I don’t think I realized how much I have adapted since I first joined Jericho.   
It’s been almost a month since then. Isn’t that crazy?  
Aldous was quick to make a few friends as well. He’s adapted to a lot of things. I’m proud of him.  
There’s something I couldn’t help but notice though. Markus introduced himself when the new people showed up and North dragged me off to get Aldous, but I haven’t actually seen him since. It’s incredibly quiet lately because of this, but I don’t think anyone else has noticed yet. I haven’t asked anyone about it but I’m going to check the control room.  
*Markus is up here so I was right about that but I think he’s in sleep mode. His eyes are closed and he isn’t moving, he’s just leaned up against the wall. It’s crazy freezing up here though. I’m worried and probably overreacting but I’m gonna check for a pulse. As long as his Thirium pump is working then I think he’ll be fine.:  
\- “... he’s cold.”  
\- “Hm?”  
\- “OH SHI—“  
\- *KA-TUMP-THUMP!*  
\- “Are you alright?! Did I startle you?”  
\- “N-nonono! I’m okay! I just— lemme stand back up— I just wanted to make sure you were alright! I was checking for a pulse!”  
\- “Did you think... I was dead?”  
\- “I— pff no! No that— I just— yeah kind of. You weren’t moving, I just wanted to make sure you were just sleeping.”  
\- “I’m sorry.”  
\- “It’s fine! It’s fine! Don’t worry about... were you here the whole time?”  
\- “No. Actually I went to visit someone. I wanted to rest once I got back.”  
\- “It’s been like four days though...”  
\- “I had only told a few people before I left. It was spur of the moment and I needed to be home for a little while.”  
\- “Home?”  
\- “Yes. There’s someone who I look to as a father. I didn’t think I’d be staying with him for as long as I did but.... He’s an older man.—“  
\- “Oh! Oh my goodness! I totally understand then! I’m sorry!”  
\- “There’s no need to apologize.”  
\- “I’m— ah— Okay...”  
\- “...You didn’t have to worry so much about me.”  
\- “Y... yeah I did. It’s not all that safe outside of Jericho and the weather’s only been getting colder—“  
\- “I can handle it Christina. I have a lot of experience with things and people that can hurt me. I’ll survive.”  
\- “... I’m sorry.”  
\- “It’s alright... would you like to take a walk with me?”  
\- “...Yeah, sure.”  
*We didn’t talk too much after that, aside from the occasional question of how new people where doing. That’s not exactly a bad thing. It was nice to walk with Markus.   
*Markus asked why I don’t look people in the eyes often. It was out of the blue but my response was probably far more confusing. “The eyes are the gateway to the soul.” That’s all I said in response.  
Markus is gonna remember that, I know it, but what he’ll make of it is a mystery.

Day Fifty-Four

*Aldous started panicking and asking me when I got a tattoo when he saw a doodle on my wrist. I had to explain that I doodled it with one of my art pens. I asked why he was so frantic and he told me that it was just the symbol I drew. It was all around Jericho and I figured it looked cool but I hadn’t really thought about it. If I were just to walk around with that symbol on my wrist then maybe people would figure out that I was part of Jericho or that the symbol strewn around the city had a connection with Jericho.  
I didn’t... really think of that. In fact I totally forgot we were going out for a walk today. Aldous has been itching to go out and just explore and he’s been wanting to get out just in general so we planned for today. I should probably go get out of my jammies and into normal clothes now, and also wash the doodle off my wrist... I liked how it looked I took a picture okay I’m going now.  
*There’s this really cool looking building nearby. It’s all fenced off and boarded up but I want in. Aldous is usually super supportive of my bad ideas but this place looks dirty to him. He knows this is my aesthetic but he’s not into this. I told him that I can go in alone if he wants to go to the convenience store or something but he told me to record myself in there. Apparently he has access to my recordings just about anywhere while I’m making them. I find that vaguely concerning but being that he didn’t seem nervous about telling me, it makes me think that he hasn’t heard everything I’ve recorded ever. I agreed to this, and I’m finding a way in.:  
\- “Oh boy Aldous, you’re missing out. Oh shit there’s a hole in the fence over there! I’m going!”  
\- *tep-tep-tep-tep-tep-tep*  
\- “Shit there’s a door— no wait it’s open. I thought it would be locked but... eh. Easier for me to explore.”  
\- *cliiingk shff-shff*  
\- “Shit! Ah... cut my arm... it’s small no big deal. I’m alright Aldous.... okay this is probably the obvious choice but I’m going for the front door—“  
\- *clnkclnk*  
\- “—Nope. I knew it. Too easy... there’s no way I can rip these boards off right? Eh, I don’t want splinters. That’ll be my last option... oooh there’s old shit in there! I wanna see it!... the urge to punch through the boarded up windows is almost insatiable... I’m doing it.”  
\- *FWNK*  
\- “FUCK! Ow!... that didn’t work, shet!... Well, onto plan C: think of a plan C... I hope you’re enjoying my pain Aldous... is there a back door? I’m gonna look for a back door... aaaaand yes! There’s a back door I’m literally going to kick it down if it doesn’t just open for me... that’s plan C: wreak the back door if it doesn’t comply—“  
\- *erreeeeeek*  
\- “Oh shit it comlied!... it heard my threats, I’m so sorry door. The front door was mean.”  
\- *TEP-TEP*  
\- “I ‘ m i n . . . Heheheh oooh I’m excited— woah, wait.... Aldous... could you look something up for me? rA9. Lower case r, Upper Case A and the number nine. It’s written aaaallll the fuck over the walls... creepy, I like it... oh yes, a set of stairs. There’s a whole ‘nother level of Tom Foolery for me to have. I’m gonna finish up down here an—“  
\- *THUNK.*  
\- “...That was the back door wasn’t it?... nope. This place is haunted. I’m fucked.”  
\- *clnkclnckclnk*  
\- “Nope front door’s still not nice. Shit!”  
\- 🔒 “Who’s there?!”  
\- “AAH! Y... Drop the knife man...”  
\- “No!... Tell Ralph why you’re here!”  
\- “Dude, I’d love to but you gotta drop that knife okay?”  
\- “N-no! Ralph has to defend himself!”  
\- “Okay... Okay I get it... look, see these?”  
\- “Are you gonna punch Ralph?”  
\- “No, I’m going to put these... right over here. See? They’re on the windowsill. They’re the only weapons I have on me... I won’t hurt you... just put the knife there— w-with my knuckles...”  
\- “...Alright.”  
\- “...Okay, I think we’re cool now, yeah?... So your name is Ralph?”  
\- 🔓 “Yes... I’m Ralph.”  
\- “My name is Chris. I thought this house was abandoned, so I wanted to check it out.”  
\- “It... was abandoned, b-but it’s Ralph’s house now!”  
\- “See now if I knew that, I would have knocked.”  
\- “Heh... Ralph is sorry. Sorry he scared you. Ralph thought... you wouldn’t be nice to him.”  
\- “No worries, if someone just kinda walked into my house, I’d probably do the same thing.”  
\- “So... you’re not mad at Ralph?”  
\- “No, I’m not mad.”  
\- “But...”  
\- “... hm? Oh! My arm, yeah I cut it by accident on the fence— You’re... you’re worried because it’s red.”  
\- “Mmhmm.”  
\- “Because I’m human.”  
\- “Humans hurt Ralph. They did this to Ralph.”  
\- “Oh... oh my goodness I’m so sorry! That must really hurt!”  
\- “N-no, not anymore! Ralph is okay.”  
\- “Are you—“  
\- *”CHRIS!” THNK!*  
\- “Ah!”  
\- “It’s okay! It’s... okay. That’s my friend. He’s probably just worried— ALDOUS, YOU OKAY?”  
\- *”YEAH ARE YOU?”*  
\- “YEAH I’M GOOD. I’m sorry, but can I let him in?”  
\- “...Will Aldous hurt Ralph?”  
\- “No, he’s cool.”  
\- “...Okay... just this once.”  
\- “Thank you.”  
*As anyone reading this can probably tell, none of this was expected.   
Ralph is kind of weird, but I like him. He’s just hiding out in this building because he’s afraid (He practically hid behind me when I got the door open for Aldous... which is fair, Aldous is tall). We told him about Jericho but he didn’t want to go once he heard that there were other humans. He has a couple of big scars on the side of his face. Humans did that and I think that’s all he knows.  
Maybe that can change... Ralph is my son now.

Day Fifty-Five

*I keep dreaming. I’m not having nightmares but my dreams are...  
“What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun... too dramatic?”  
“Let’s not be a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet, okay?”  
I know generally what it means, despite being short and lacking much context (and being really fucking corny). It’s just two lines of obscure conversation and an open rooftop setting. I’ve seen someone standing there before, it isn’t far from here.  
I keep dreaming of things that I can’t have, is my point. I have to wake up again later. It’s 1 in the morning. I’m so tired.  
I still wonder if Aldous dreams.  
Aldous, I hope your waking life is wonderful so that you don’t want to escape into dreams. Aldous please be happy.  
*It’s a more decent hour now and Aldous saw my recent entry. He started ooohing at me and asking who my “Dream Romeo” was. What a dork. I’m giving him obscure answers like “it’s Abraham Lincoln. Oh it’s Goku, it’s fucking Santa Clause.” but at those answers I keep reimagining the dream and how dumb it’d be with Goku instead of you know who.:  
\- “But who is it really?!”  
\- “One of those fucking Jjba characters— Jotaro That’s one of ‘em right?”  
\- “Sister, I know that’s a lie!”  
\- “Nah, for real! We kept posing and shit.”  
\- “That didn’t happen!”  
\- “It didn’t but can you imagine?”  
\- “Why won’t you tell me?”  
\- “‘Cause it’s personal and embarrassing and dumb. You shoulda just taken Goku and went with it!”  
\- “I refuse! If my little sister has a dream Romeo then I want to know who it is—“  
\- “What? Who ever said I was the ‘little’ sister? I’m the ‘big’ sister, you’re my little bro!”  
\- “Regardless!”  
\- “Don’t be a gossip queen!”  
\- “I’m not! I simply want to help!”  
\- “... really?”  
\- “Mostly. I also have the urge to vaguely refer to the person in a joking way to make you act ‘Tsundere’.”  
\- “Aldous where the fuck did you hear that word?”  
\- “From you, actually.”  
\- “PFF- Shit boy, you right, you right.”  
\- “So tell me!”  
\- “No! And I’m not a Tsundere!”  
\- “Then why are you denying this?”  
\- “... I cannot believe—“  
\- “Tch- heheheh—“  
\- “—The slander that I am hearing!”  
\- “Am I— hahah— am I wrong?”  
\- “...YES!”  
\- “HAHAHAHAH!”  
\- “HEHEHEH— Shut up!”  
\- “Baka!”  
\- “B-BAKA!”  
\- “HAHAHAHAHAH!”  
*Needless to say, that conversation ended in a fit of laughter. He’s still poking at me about it but hopefully he’ll stop once I’m out of my jammies and in normal clothes.  
*Update: I’m clean and changed and ready for the day and he’s still asking about it. Today’s gonna be interesting.

Day Fifty-Eight

*Every few days I find myself wondering around the deck. I mostly end up walking aimlessly around the perimeter or something, though sometimes I stop and take in my surroundings. A majority of the time I have earbuds in but today I kept one in and didn’t play any music, just to listen to the waves against the ship. I was able to use my earbud as an excuse to start recording when Markus showed up. I’m not the sneakiest bitch but I can come up with shit sometimes.:  
\- “I’m sorry had to turn off my music— what are you doin’ out here?”  
\- “I came to ask you that same question.”  
\- “What I’m doing here?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “... I’m walkin’.”  
\- “...alone?”  
\- “Well I was but I have company now... I like to just zone out sometimes. Walking helps me do that.”  
\- “I see... May I walk with you?”  
\- “You already are but yeah, anytime man.”  
\- “Right...”  
\- “It’s okay if you don’t know how to talk to me.”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “Well... I mean like— you usually talk to other androids and people you’re familiar with unless you’re making a big speech or something. Like— I understand if talking to me isn’t something you’re super used to. I’m still kinda getting used to a lot of people too.”  
\- “You came to that conclusion on your own?”  
\- “I mean yeah, whenever you talk to me it’s like... ‘How’s Aldous? How are you? I’m doing alright. Official android business—‘“  
\- “Hmhm, What qualifies as ‘official android business’?”  
\- “I dunno like... marches and revolution and stuff— the Aldus Project even. What I’m trying to get at is you can just... talk to me without any restraints.”  
\- “Alright... then can I ask you a personal question?”  
\- “I mean... sure.”  
\- 🔒“I’ve noticed that Aldous has been a bit more... observant of our interactions. Do you know why? Does he dislike me for any reason?”  
\- “No way! Aldous likes you. I totally thought you two were friend— WAIT.”  
\- “... Is something wrong?”  
\- “You said o u r interactions... like between you and me.”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “... He’s onto me.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “N-Nothing! He just— he’s.... alright I’m gonna be super honest with you right now.”  
\- “Alright.”  
\- “He’s being a big ol’ snoop. I might have somehow possibly given off the impression that I’ve got some secret crush or something—“  
\- “And he thinks it’s me?”  
\- “... Yeah I think he does.”  
\- “...Is it?”  
\- “Wh— no! I don’t have a crush on anyone, Aldous is just a drama queen!”  
\- 🔓“Hmhm, I see.”  
\- “What’s the giggle for?”  
\- “Nothing.”  
\- “Don’t.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “You don’t believe me do you?”  
\- “... Not entirely.”  
\- “... pff— I’m leaving.”  
\- “No wait—“  
\- “I’m leaving Jericho, and Detroit, and like the whole planet.”  
\- “That isn’t physically possible yet—“  
\- “I’m throwing myself into the sun.”  
\- “You’re exaggerating.”  
\- “Nope I’m going right now.”  
\- “Christina—“  
\- “Into the fucking sun.”  
\- “—I’m not explicitly asking you ‘who you like’, I was just concerned. I thought something might have happened between you and Aldous.”  
\- “...but the sun.”  
\- “When it’s physically possible for anyone to survive I will personally take you there.”  
\- “Fine... and thanks man, me and Aldous are alright... just don’t give him any ideas, he doesn’t forget things.”  
\- “I’ll try not to.”  
\- “Tch—“  
\- “What... you don’t believe me, do you?”  
\- “‘Not entirely’.”  
\- “Don’t mock me.”  
\- “Tch—heheheheh!”  
*I’m going to kick my bro.

Day Sixty

*Two month have passed. It feels like so much has happened, like a whole new lifetime has begun. Wow that’s cheesy, I’m moving on.  
The anniversary of the famous android demonstration is coming up. There are many mixed signals that I’m getting from people in Jericho. Some are excited, some are nervous and even scared, and some are remarkably... sad. I know that a lot of people died to get to this point and I know people are mourning, but no matter how anyone feels, all of the emotions are swirling around Jericho. It’s a bit overwhelming.   
I’ve been walking for longer durations of time lately and tiring myself out. I’m not really pacing myself like I usually do and it’s showing. Two days ago when Markus joined me I was able to catch myself before I got too notably tired. It’s crossed my mind that I should walk with Aldous more and have someone with me, but I don’t want to take his time. I don’t own him. I want him to be his own man without restrictions from me. He has other friends that he likes to be with and I don’t want to rob him of that.  
Anyway, I decided to just take a ride in one of those automated taxis. I set the course to a random location that isn’t too far, and once I get there I’ll set it back to where I started. I was half tempted to go to the DPD, as weird as that may sound. I haven’t really made any friends outside of Jericho. I thought that maybe Connor and Lieutenant Anderson might possibly consider me a friend if I got to know them a little more, but that’s a dumb and desperate sounding idea. Besides, why would I bother them at work? Regardless, I’m just gonna try and relax. Hopefully Aldous is doing the same.  
*The taxi stopped at an abandoned looking landfill like place. I might have put in a weird address but damn. I wanted to get out just to take a closer look, I didn’t expect to find what I found.   
Something was moving, I thought it was a stray cat or something so I managed to hop the fence and get to it... it wasn’t a cat. A little android boy was what I saw. His skin was mostly retracted and he couldn’t hear me. This “landfill” I found was more or less a graveyard. There were several deactivated androids and android parts, unmoving and buried in the mud. I didn’t stay long enough to check and see if anyone else was still alive. I carried the boy on my back and hopped back over the fence. We’re in the taxi on our way back to Jericho. I copied the address to show to Markus. I hope he knows what to do. The boy is clinging onto me. He’s scared but I can’t tell him that things will be alright. I know very little sign language and tried that but he didn’t seem to understand. I gave him my jacket. He seems to like it. I think he trusts me.I still feel sick but I have to be strong for this boy.

My name is Cyyrus Cyrus not with two ys   
I like that name! Cyrus sounds like a cool name!  
Wy cant I heer anyhing   
I’m not sure but you look injured. I think something bad happened to your ears. Don’t worry. I have friends that can help you.  
Can they fix mee   
I think so, they have plenty of spare parts.  
Three mnths   
You’ve been there for that long?  
Yeahn  
I’m so sorry Cyrus.  
It ok you didnt put me there mom did  
Your mom?  
She said i was broken  
Broken can be fixed. You’re not just garbage, you need help.  
Too spencer  
Spencer?  
Spencive  
Too expensive?  
Yea  
Not to me. My friends and I will take care of you.  
Promis?  
I promise.  
Don’t cri mis   
My name is Chris, and I’ll be okay.  
Chris is a boys name   
It can be a girl’s name too.  
I didny know that can Cyrus be a girls name too?  
I don’t see why not.  
Cool

*Cyrus saw me typing and took my phone to talk to me. Needless to say, I got emotional. I’m keeping this conversation. I was able to contact Aldous and have him help me carry the boy to Jericho. We got him to a technician who could fix his hearing, or at least try to. She was very sweet and approachable so Cyrus didn’t seem that scared of her or anything. She and Aldous are still with him. I need to tell Markus what I found.  
*He knew exactly what I told him. He recognized the address. He was there.  
He didn’t know anything or anyone still lived in that area. The odds that it was just Cyrus are slim and Markus says that place was shut down nearly three years ago. How was Cyrus there for three months?  
People must still be using it somehow. People are cruel.  
Markus wants to see Cyrus. I’m gonna take him to the technician lady.  
I don’t know how much more I can take today.  
*Markus was very kind and very empathetic to Cyrus. I listened to them talk but at that point I couldn’t say much myself. At one point Cyrus said that he didn’t want to make me cry, so I backed out and went up to the control room. I’m happy that he was able to hear me, though I know he can’t hear me well.There might be more. I don’t know what to do.  
I can see why Markus likes it up here. It’s quiet.


End file.
